This disclosure relates to a poly(arylene ether) composition and in particular to a poly(arylene ether) composition suitable for blow molding applications.
Poly(arylene ether) resins are widely used in blow molding operations due to their balance of mechanical and chemical properties. Commercially, poly(arylene ether) resins are often blended with polystyrenes, particularly high impact polystyrenes, to give blends with good heat resistance and flow. The successful use of poly(arylene ether) and poly(arylene ether) blends in blow molding operations, however, depends on the characteristics of the molten resin, particularly the melt strength. Melt strength can be described as the tenacity of a molten strand and indicates the ability of the molten resin to support a stress. Melt strength is of particular importance for the blow molding of large parts.
In blow molding of large parts, a tube of molten polymeric resin is extruded vertically into a mold. The extrudate is pressed into the mold surfaces with a pressurized gas flow, thus shaping the softened polymeric resin. Blow molded parts can have surface imperfections. In addition, blow molded parts often have a parting line resulting from the mold. Both the surface imperfections and the parting line are removed in post-molding processes to generate an acceptable surface for painting operations. The most common method of removing parting lines and surface imperfections is sanding. To facilitate sanding, compositions for blow molding applications should have good sandability (i.e., the ability to be sanded).